Betrayal
by Innocent12kt
Summary: DmHg Based loosely on the Legend of King Arthur with Harry Potter characters in their place. Draco and Hermione are committing the ultimate betrayal against King and country, but will duty stop their undying love?
1. The Wedding

Author's Note : This is my second attempt at a fanfiction story. I'm sorry to say that I have abandoned my other DHr story, but have no fear! This story in completed on my computer and I will be updating chapters regularly!

Plot Summary: This story takes place in the time of King Arthur. The plot is based loosely on the Legend of King Arthur except that I have replaced them with characters from the Harry Potter series (that I have absolutely no claim over)!

Betrayal

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Her dress was made of the finest satin, only fit for a soon-to-be queen. The white rose petals that floated from the ceiling landed on her halo of luscious mahogany hair, she looked other-worldly, radiant. The crown atop her head held the crest of King Ron, a symbol that she was spoken for, a trophy of his growing power and influence. Her long train glided behind her as naturally as wings do on an angel. The smile that graced her timeless features could fool even those closest to her, but not him. He knew her better than the fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. He knew that beneath the calm exterior there was an inner turmoil waiting to erupt. She did not love him, her betrothed. As she gracefully made her way up the aisle towards the bishop and her future husband her eyes met his for a brief moment. They seemed to scream at him, her eyes, begging for salvation in this hopeless situation. She was to be the Queen, wife of most powerful man in England, and he was the King's second in command, a member of the Knights of the Round Table, their secret relationship was not only forbidden, it was punishable by death. And yet they had both known from the beginning the consequences of their actions, and still she came to his bed every night, and he did not turn her away.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Draco tuned the rest of the service out, he had no desire to watch his truest love become the property of a man that knew nothing about her, and did not care for her nearly as much as he himself did. He could not watch. He only awoke from his voluntary day-dream to hand the bishop the ring that would elegantly adorn her precious finger. Tonight would be a nightmare for him, as well as her. The wedding bed of the King was a spectacle that all of the Knights could enjoy. Once retired for the night the King and his lady entered their chamber to consummate their sacred bond. What was fairly unknown within the court was that a select few gentlemen, hand chosen by the King himself, could sit within the chamber while the deed was done. If chosen, the Knight was obligated to attend. Draco was one of those lucky Knights that would sit behind the screen, so to let the lady retain some of her dignity, and watch the retched act.

He shook those thoughts from his head as he saw the Bishop ordain Lady Hermione the new Queen of England. For the briefest of moments she gazed at him, as if to apologize. He turned away and did not look upon her again, on the outside he was poised and regal, but inside it felt as if his very heart were being ripped from his chest. The burning sensation quickly captivated his entire body as he watched King Ron valiantly smile and boast about his lovely bride, he even had the audacity to nudge a fellow comrade that would be attending that night as if to prep him for a very entertaining evening. Draco's blood boiled, the hate that he felt for this foolish and child-like King could only compare to the strong loyalty he held for him as well. The contradiction of that thought had puzzled Draco for quite some time. He spent countless hours pondering how he could betray his King in the worst way at night, and in the morning be his most trusted advisor next to the King's own cousin, Sir Harry.

As he stormed out of the cathedral after all of the celebrating was done he went to the place of his deceit, the only place that they were ever truly alone, and the only place that he felt truly at peace with what he was doing, his own chambers.

He had ordered a bowl of hot water to be waiting at his arrival; he needed some way to relax his tense muscles. The last thing he expected to see waiting with the very bowl he had requested was his Hermione. She held the steaming bowl so delicately within her petite fingers, and Draco was tempted to ravish her all night, to steal her from her wedding night with the King and keep her to himself. He slowly backed away from her, and upon seeing the frown that her lips held he quickly smirked and turned the lock on the door.

"They will miss you at the festivities, your highness." Draco spoke with feigned chivalry. "You husband will only be distracted by his wine for so long."

She placed the bowl down on a stand and slowly made her way towards him; he had no shirt on for he was expecting to receive a bath, his chiseled chest laid bare before her. Ever so gently she ran her soft hands up his smooth physique and whispered, "Well then, we must not waste time."

Draco was enraptured, her smell, her eyes…her lips. They were calling to him, pleading that he would give her a memory to revisit tonight while her husband sloppily consummated their marriage.

Draco leaned into her and spoke softly in her ear. "Tonight while you are lying beneath him, while he is drunk with victory and wine, think of me. Remember my hands on your body, imagine me between your legs, and while your King moans in passion, imagine me whispering your name while we make love." While saying this he slowly undid the clasps of her wedding gown and slid it down her curvaceous body, making sure to caress every inch of the skin exposed. Her head lulled back in subdued passion, and when she opened her eyes they were clouded by love. He gazed upon her naked form and wondered what it would be like to openly cherish this goddess, wishful thinking was beginning to become more and more prominent within his tortured soul.

As Hermione undressed him fully he marveled at her care and regard for what he craved. She would subtly glide her hand across his package and watch for his reaction. She knew that she drove him wild, and soon they were sprawled on his bed, naked as the day of their birth, tossing about in a lovers embrace. Their tongues battled for dominance as she lay pinned beneath him. "Remember this moment as if it were the present tonight," he said as he slowly steered his member within her. She arched her back in passion and moaned his name. She knew not how he made her feel so alive and so complete while he thrust in and out of her. At first he was slow and gentle, and then with one quick glance to make sure he wasn't hurting her, his thrusts came harder and faster. They were in frenzy of love and want when she climaxed and arched her back towards him. He was soon to follow, as his seed spread throughout her sweet body her moaned her name caresses her with every fiber of his being, he wanted this to be special for her.

While she dressed to rejoin the party he noticed she would not look at him. With careful movements he engulfed her in his arms and spun her around. Only then did he notice the tears in her eyes. "What is wrong, milady?" He said as he trailed butterfly kisses along her cheek.

"Tell me truthfully Draco, will you be attending tonight? The bedding ceremony…" Draco cut her off with one last bruising kiss, he put his entire heart into that kiss, and she could feel the love he had for her.

Before pulling away from their goodbye Draco answered her with a simple yes. In that one word he expressed all of his contempt and loathing for the man that they were betraying. With that one small word she understood that tonight would be the hardest task he would ever have to endure. Tonight would torment him as much as it would her, and they both knew that their thirst for one another would only increase after the nights proceedings.

He watched her sneak back into the party and take her place by his side, he had hardly even noticed she was gone. As he looked up at his ceiling while reminiscing of their time together an overwhelming sense of dread crept into him as soon as he heard the trumpets sounding the end of the party, and the beginning of the ceremony.


	2. The Ceremony

Author's Note: Here it is, the next installation in my story Betrayal! Please enjoy, and if you have the time, review! I am in need of a beta reader for my new story and would appreciate any help anyone can give me, e-mail me at if you're interested!

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

She sat stone-faced in front of her beautiful vanity. It was a family heirloom her mother had given her when she was promised to King Ron. Occasionally she would sit and think of her mother when she was stressed, which happened quite often. Her mother was so strong; she exuded a sort of power that made all the members of the English court intimidated. It was often said that her mother single-handedly convinced King Ron to wed her only daughter, not that Hermione wasn't gorgeous, but there were plenty of beautiful women at court. Hermione couldn't decide whether to thank or kick her mother; it was all so incredibly screwed up. Soon she would be led to the King's chambers where she was supposed to be deflowered, but the thought of having sex for the first time wasn't what made her nervous, no Sir Draco had had the privilege of doing just that nearly eight months ago. What made her full of anticipation was the fact that her lover would have to watch her sleep with the King, knowing that she wished it was him the whole time. Her many hand maidens were fussing about with the simple white dress she was to wear, it had but one clasp to make for easier access for the drunken King. They all thought it was pre-ceremony worries that had the young Queen day-dreaming so much, but her mind was focused on one subject. Gray eyes, they penetrated her soul and she found that she could easily get lost looking into them. So tonight when she was lying underneath the King she would think about all of the times she screamed Draco's name. She would remember how his battle trained hands caressed her skin and made her feel alive for the first time in her life, just like Draco told her to.

The time came to ready herself for the ceremony. She was bathed and pampered with all of the scented oils and lotions a Queen could be pampered with, all the while the hand maidens were telling her how lovely she looked. Hermione couldn't care if she was wearing a brown sack tonight, it meant nothing to her, and she knew that she would be used like this many more times. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun with a few tendrils framing her face. They added some daisy's to her hair and applied some rouge to her cheeks, she was finally ready. The white veil symbolizing her virginity was placed daintily over her head. Hermione couldn't help but give a little smirk at this, if only her husband knew, she was no virgin, she had been ravished many times by one of his most trusted advisors. She was slowly led to the King's chambers and was told to sit at the foot of the bed. The King entered soon after, barely able to stand from all of the wine he had consumed, next to follow were the Knights. She was not permitted to see the faces of the other men; they were hooded in black capes and led behind a screen. Before she realized what was happening the King stood before her, unbuttoning his slacks. He looked at her with such a hunger that Hermione was actually frightened of him. As he pushed her down and began to undo the one clasp of her dress she realized one thing, she would not be able to imagine this was Draco for the simple fact that the King was practically raping his own wife! He was rough and harsh and spent no time pleasing his wife, he thought only of himself. And when the dress was finally off and the King was ready to enter her there were tears in her eyes as she felt his pathetic member jerk roughly in and out of her. That was when Hermione stopped thinking and cried out in anguish.

Draco sat behind the screen dreading the very sight of Hermione on the King's bed. He was okay in the beginning when the King laid her down rather gently, but then the madness began. The King became ruthless and hurtful, he was practically ripping through the petite woman beneath him and Draco wanted to scream. At first Hermione bared it well and held in her protests of pain. Draco was seated near the front and could barely contain himself; he managed to just fidget excessively in his hard backed chair, his knuckles white from gripping the arms so tightly. The other Knights were to absorbed picturing themselves with the Queen to notice that she was crying, but Draco saw the tears in her eyes, he could feel her pain. After the fifth thrust she cried out in agony and gripped the sheets to stop from screaming more. The King mistook her cry of pain for pleasure and began increasing his pace even more. It was torture! He was helpless to stop this man from hurting his precious Hermione and he knew that she would be bleeding for quite some time. It seemed like a century before the King finally cried out in pleasure, the wrong name mind you. "Elizabeth! Oh, God! Yes!" Draco knew the whore well. She was the daughter of a prominent Lord of the Court, there was no doubt in his mind that, if given the chance, she would bed anyone of the Knights, it looked as though she had already visited the King.

As he rolled off of her Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been on the brink of torture in that man's arms and the only thing he could do after the fact was grin at her with the most disgusting look on his face. Her hand maidens appeared at the door and swiftly dressed her, guiding her back to her chambers, she could hardly walk! 'Never again, I vow I will never again be submitted to that.' The silent promise to herself was the only thing she had left, besides Draco. She wondered how he was doing after the fact. She could hardly bare the thought of him having to go through that. She planned to visit him tomorrow when the Knights were done with training, it was one of the few times they could spend together, and Hermione was beginning to depend on the hour or two a day they got with one another.

As she was readied for bed she watched as her favorite hand maiden, Lilly, gasped in horror at the sight between her thighs. Dried blood and bruises scarred her creamy skin and there were scratches down her sides. "Your majesty, what has he done?" she whispered in shock.

"He's done nothing but his right," she heard herself saying. She blamed herself for this infliction, it was her punishment for being unfaithful, but she couldn't help it, she was in love. She could only hope that if God gave her a child it would look like her, and not resemble the father. This scenario could produce countless problems, the worst ending with her and Draco being put to death. But she didn't want to think about that right now, she had better things to look forward to, like her secret rendezvous with Draco tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
